1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric vibrating reed and a piezoelectric vibrator.
2. Description of Related Art
In a cellular phone, a portable information terminal device, a radio clock and the like, a piezoelectric vibrator formed of, for example, crystal is used as a time source, a timing source of a control signal, a reference signal source and so on. In a related-art piezoelectric vibrator, a piezoelectric vibrating reed is installed in a state of being fixed in a package by a conductive adhesive for mounting.
For example, a piezoelectric vibrator in which a rectangular-shaped piezoelectric vibrating reed is cantilever-supported in the package is described in JP-A-2014-116388 (Patent Document 1).